sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sporum Members
The following is a list of most of the active Sporum members. Also see the Sporum Members category for a list of members with individual pages. For the full, exhaustive list of thousands of members (most of them inactive), see this page. =Members by Rank= Chuck Norris (To serve and protect) *sporemasterblackbird- Chuck Norris himself Spore Gods (The overlords of all Sporum and Spore) Legendary Users *Davo - The Mod King *Didzo - God of the New World *The Invisible One The Invisible *His Perfectly Aligned Lordship, footvents *Parkaboy, mod and user. *Fotosynthesis- Most subscribed to Spore user as of summer 2010. Developers (Administrators) * EA_BGY-11 rumored to hold more power than Maxis employees. * MaxisCactus * MaxisCadillac * MaxisDangerousYams * MaxisGlazed * MaxisKane * MaxisKarp * MaxisLucky * MaxisPuzzle * MaxisWill SporeMasters (Moderators) *SporeMasterSlime *sporemasterjoe *SporeMasterPetreak *SporeMasterPM *SporeMasterCopper *SporeMasterNumerator *SporeMasterMidas *SporeMasterLadyM *SporeMasterRa *SporeMasterDog *SporeMasterLightning *sporemasterblackbird *SporeMasterRob has been banned! *SporeMasterKaliena *SporeMasterShardsOfBlue *SporeMasterParkaboy False SMs *5poreMasterJohn *5poreMasterDidzo *5poreMasterSpam *5poreMasterHoe *5poreMasterFuck *5poreMasterBanU *5poreMasterMarsh (alt of marshviper) *5poreMaster5lime (alt of Psycrix) Section Heads of State/Other Notable Sporumers (not quite gods, but still noteworthy) *34j6_j , of the Backup Sporum and the World Bot Parts Petition *ashkelon High Queen of the High Queendom of Spore Help *Ashloc Founder and First King of the Kingdom of Science, abdicated in 2009. *Drew980 , God of Petitions and benevolent former Ruler of Feedback *ghostofillusion General Secretary of the Creator Corner Communist party and Soviet Supreme of the Union of Soviet Signature Republics and Chairman of the Council of Chloro. *Jabba the Hutt, Emperor's Chief Administrator of the Imperium of Knowledge and the President of the Feedback Republic. *Omnivex the Arch-Sovereign of the Arch-Sovereignty of Role Playing. *Rebecca1208, Creator-Goddess, unfairly banned several tiimes *TheLudicrous The Grand Chancellor of the General Discussion Confederacy *Thomas1134, The Second and last King of Science (abdicated - no successor declared, Kingdom eventually collapsed due to attacks from Stupilla the Sphun and the failures of the interim government, Kingdom succeeded by The Imperium of Knowledge ruled by Emperor Tyrannolodon.) *Tyrannolodon The Shadowed Lord of Darkness, Eldritch Abomination of the Dark Realm, the Dark Sovereign of the Wiki, Archduke of Dimensional Clash of the Arch-Sovereignty of Roleplay, Count of General Discussion, Baron of Galactic Adventures, Chancellor of Feedback, and Emperor of the Imperium of Knowledge. *ultimateplay91 (the wandering bard. the guy who made this.) The Normal Members (meaning epicly insane/insanely epic) *8Jacko9 *AaronMk *Andrew_6595 *agentcorrina *alpacaman *AlteredGenesys *Arastoph, Veteran Creator and Mech Builder *ArsDraconis *BenKane *BurningCake *CamaroKar (Da Pwner) *CaptainGreene *Cavalier639Cavalier639 *ChaosHarbinger *CrimsonHunter89 *cwarloe *Damnagoras *Dino90210 *ditto20 *Doomnova *xDoomsoulx *Dracilust *Dragonbud *DragonEye4 (himself) *Dragonvoid *Dustpuppy111/Aeolius4 *Emotionist *Eochaid1701 *eRaz0rHead *EropsToad *EthanAlex *GandWuser/GandZombie *Glasspinne *Governator123 *GrandHox *HabaneroArrow *Imperiex-prime *Inferno7 *IZ-Cultist *Jaconan *Jaller13 *jch2897 *Jeffrey94 *jellyman12 *Jeremiah9790 *Joefesok *Kiwi00 *_K0KE_ *Lokaz *Lonestar4 *LordofDestiny *Maksisman *Masonicon *MinionJoe. Not dead, just sleeping *Miralynn, the Goddess Thy Cluff (creations shared under Mantis12180) *Moonsina *Mootacoo *Mortensenii *Mouthwash *Needles_10, creator of Some of the things that go on behind your back. * N-Minus *Novayaman *Ocelot-Adamska *Orthidostiss/Fasteryet *Pelicanthor *Pie4pigs *poisson14 *Pokemaster369 *Ryuujin *Sakiara *schnautzr *shadeofmoose318 *Slyth33 *spleenman225 *Taupo *The_N *TheDippster *Thunderwing100 *Trickatel *TyrannoFan *titaniccreatures *ultimateplay91 (the wandering bard. the guy who made this.) *Unobtanium *Velociraptor guy *Vilageidiotx *Voter *WOLFIN298 *Xenologist *xbc97 *Xolag *yoshii *Zaroas n00bs (not as bad as Trolls, but not worthy of being listed with the normal folks) *JorgeMerino *luhjgh *pyjamaman *ShowOffYourLate5 *Spinus *spuke *UFO12355 Spammers, Trolls, Drama Llamas and Ner'Do'Ells (They be spammin', trollin' and eatin' ur cake) *The 4chan Invaders *Bloodkplzthxlol *downrater5 the downrater *The Early Spammers *Fleenook and his flaming against spuke. *Lolicont *MicrobeRptroll (Before Rptroll became a smart troll) *Rptroll the master troll *Sean1111 *Spinus (Drama llama and Mini-troll) *And a bunch of Minor Trolls The Untouchables (The worst of the worst of the worst of the worst of the worst) *Aravan99 *Coupon12 *Life0nMars and Alts (L0M) *Paxxon Category:Sporum members